Blog użytkownika:Miraculous 000/Miniaturka - na zawsze razem
To moja pierwsza miniaturka. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba! Liczę na dużo komentarzy kóre motywują mnie do dalszego pisania. PROLOG Szłam powoli do szkoły. Niebo było ciemne i zasnute chmurami, a ja się tym nie przejmowałam. Byłam pogrążona w złych przeczuciach, które nie dawały mi spokoju. Czułam, że wydarzy się coś okropnego. Nawet nie zauważyłam jak doszłam do szkoły. Podbiegła do mnie Alya która miała łzy w oczach. To wyrwało mnie z rozmyślań. - Co się kochana stało? - spytałam z wielkim współczuciem. - M-Mari ja-ja...muszę się wyprowadzić!- wreszcie to z siebie wyrzuciła. - A-ale jak to, musisz się wyprowadzić?!?- nie wierzyłam w to co usłyszałam. - J-ja sama dowiedziałam się dopiero rano! Najgorsze jest to, że wyprowadzam się j-już j-jutro. - Jak to jutro?!?! Nie mówisz poważnie!!! - Niestety tak Mari to mój ostatni dzień szkoły.-mi także łzy napłynęły do oczu. Przytuliłam mocno przyjaciółkę by jej dodać otuchy. Z trudem powstrzymywałam łzy. - Nie martw się Alya wszystko będzie dobrze. - Niestety już nic nie będzie dobrze. - Rozległ się dzwonek, a my ruszyłyśmy do klasy. Jednak mnie złe przeczucia nie opuszczały, czułam, że stanie się coś o wiele gorszego. CAŁKIEM NOWE ŻYCIE - czyli już nic nie będzie jak dawniej Następnego dnia wstałam, ubrałam się i ruszyłam do szkoły. Gdy dotarłam na korytarz słyszałam gwar i rozmowy innych osób, po chwili rozległ się dzwonek i zaczęła się lekcja. Niby wszystko takie same, a jednak zupełnie inne. Brakowało mi Alyi i to nawet bardzo. Bez niej nawet Adrien mi się przestał podobać moje życie było pozbawione sensu. Siedziałam w ławce gdy zorientowałam się, że pani coś do mnie mówi. - Marinette!?! Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? - niepewnie pokiwałam przecząco głową, na co nauczycielka kazała mi iść do dyrektora. Podniosłam się z ławki (w której teraz siedziałam sama) i ruszyłam w stronę drzwi. Jedyne co ujęłam wzrokiem przed wyjściem to'' Chloé'' i Sabrina które z trudem powstrzymywały śmiech. Wyszłam na korytarz i stanęłam przed gabinetem dyrektora. Zapukałam do drzwi lecz nikt mi nie odpowiedział. Ostrożnie nacisnęłam klamkę i weszłam do środka, lecz dyrektora w nim nie było. Jednak zauważyłam stos papierów porozrzucanych po całym biurku. - To dziwne mruknęłam pod nosem i wyszłam z pomieszczenia. Spojrzałam na zegarek i uznałam, że już nie ma sensu wracać na lekcję. Wyszłam ze szkoły i wróciłam do domu. Po wejściu do pokoju natychmiast rzuciłam się na łóżko i zaczęłam szlochać, gdy się wreszcie wypłakałam otarłam rękawem łzy z oczu i uznałam, że bez Alyi już nic nie będzie jak dawniej. NIE ZOSTAWIĘ CIĘ, NAWET GDYBY KOSZTOWAŁO MNIE TO ŻYCIE Obudziłam się w środku nocy słysząc huk, Tikki już nie spała tylko wpatrywała się w okno. - Dobrze, że wstałaś musisz się przemienić. - Ale co się stało Tikki?- Spytałam jeszcze zaspana. - Władca Ciem zaatakował Paryż, a na ulicach jest chaos! - Władca Ciem!?!? To nie możliwe!!! Tikki kropkuj! - Po sekundzie jako biedronka wyszłam z domu i skoczyłam na dach. W oddali zobaczyłam Kota który czaił się na jednym z dachów. Szybko do niego podbiegłam i spytałam jaka sytuacja, a on zmartwiony spuścił głowę i powiedział, że z WC nie mamy szans. - Och, kocie zawsze jest jakieś wyjście. Szczęśliwy traf! - Na moje ręce spadł sztylet. Wiedziałam co robić już miałam rzucić sztyletem gdy Kot złapał mnie za rękę - Będziesz miała tylko jeden strzał. Nie zmarnuj tego. Okej? - Nie martw się. Dam radę.- Dotknęłam uspokajająco jego ramienia i rzuciłam. Nóż odbił się od rury i trafił WC prosto w plecy. Mężczyzna upadł na ziemię zwijając się z bólu po kilku sekundach jednak przestał i leżał nie ruchomo. Po chwili wraz z Kotem stanęłam na ziemi obok niego i wyciągnęłam mu broń z pleców, podrzuciłam ją i krzyknęłam: - Niezwykła biedronka!!!- Gdy wszystko wróciło do normy rzuciłam się Kotu na szyję. Nagle usłyszeliśmy jęk i odwróciliśmy wzrok w stronę WC, ten się poruszył i ostatkiem sił wysłał w nas kulę mroku. Chcieliśmy uciekać, ale mi się zaklinowała noga. - Uciekaj!!! - Krzyknęłam do kota rozumiejąc, że nie mogę go stracić. - N'''IE ZOSTAWIĘ CIĘ, NAWET GDYBY KOSZTOWAŁO MNIE TO ŻYCIE!!!' ''- ''Ale dlaczego to chcesz zrobić?!? - Bo cię kocham.- łzy napłynęły mi do oczy gdy zrozumiałam, że tyle czasu straciłam na Adriena mając najwspanialszego chłopaka na świecie na wyciągnięcie ręki. - Ja ciebie też kocham Kocie. - powiedziałam zupełnie szczerze, bo zrozumiałam, że to prawda. Gdy kula była już o metr od nas Kot zbliżył się do mnie i nasze usta złączyły się w pocałunku, w pocałunku który połączył nas na wieki. 'KONIEC''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania